Switched!
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Pan and Trunks are always fighting and everyone's sick of it. Their worlds are just too different and niether one can see that. But then something happens and each one gets a dose of the other's life. Dignity and pride are thrown out the window. COMPLETE
1. Crossing Over

Crossing Over

"How long have they been going at it?" Bra asked in a huffed voice.

Marron checked the pink watch on her wrist, "About an hour now."

The door opened and you could hear some words in argument until it closed. Goten walked in with a tired look on his face as he sat down on the couch next to Marron and rested his feet on the coffee table. "No good?" Bra asked him.

"Nope." He brushed his fingers through his hair. He did that when he was stressed. "They won't listen to anything I say. Those two have been fighting for the past three days now."

Marron crossed her arms, "This is ridiculous. They were great friends just last week." She blew away a blonde strand from her eyes.

The door slammed open, "Oh, now you have to act like my father and criticize my school work! At least I went to high school!" Pan stomped through the living room followed by a frustrated Trunks.

Trunks pointed a finger towards her. "Just because I was home schooled doesn't mean I wasn't educated. I'm the president of the biggest company in the damn world, do you think I had to be smart to get here."

"You got there by inheritance! All you had to learn was learn what you were going to do when you got the job. And when am I going to use trigonometry in the real world?" She threw her hands in the air, "You know I'm horrible with numbers!"

The other three just watched them. Pan, being the youngest, was a Junior in high school and seventeen years old. Her hair was still black and down her mid-back. She wore a red belly shirt and jean shorts. The bandana was gone, but she still wore black gloves. Her tennis shoes had black magic marker on them and the edges of all her clothes were frayed and ripped; it gave her the rebel look.

Trunks on the other hand was the oldest at thirty-one and was now the president of Capsule Corporations. He wore a navy business suit and a white collared shirt and tie. His shoes shined and his hair was in the same style he always wore. His eyes were usually a sparkling sapphire, but now they were iced in frustration. Unlike Pan, he looked classy.

"I know math is hard, Pan," Trunks argued, "I had to go through it too, but that doesn't mean you can slack off and think you can just ease through it." He crossed his arms, "And what about your gym grade? A 'C'? How on Dende's green Earth can you get a 'C' on gym? You train almost everyday and you're in great shape."

"It's those sports! I can't play those sports or I'll hurt somebody!"

"Then cool it down a bit."

"It's a lot harder than it seems, Trunks. You know how competitive I can be, and being a Saiyan doesn't help either. And why are you lecturing me? You're Trunks Briefs, not Gohan or Videl Son,"

"Well someone needs to lecture you. You're parents haven't seen your report card since your freshman year. They just assume you're passing"

"I am passing!"

"Barely!"

Goten rolled his eyes. "You girls want to catch a movie before we're stuck being the messengers again?" Bra and Marron both nodded and stood up. "We're leaving you, too." Trunks and Pan didn't even acknowledge him and continued to argue. They left through the front door with Goten a little more agitated.

"You see Trunks, you have a bad habit of thinking that the whole world will fall out of place if you didn't step in. I'm not your little sister!"

"You practically are! I've known you since…ever!"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No this is quite entertaining, actually."

"I'm glad my frustration amuses you. Now please, leave me alone."

"Not until you do better in school."

"What are you going to follow me around until the next nine weeks?"

"I can."

Pan stripped off her gloves and threw them on the table, "You need a life Trunks. Something better than work and bugging me."

Trunks lifted his arms, "If you would do better I wouldn't be bugging you."

Each time they exchanged words their ki flared up more. It was even beginning to show around them, except it wasn't like the natural white or gold they had. Pan's ki was red and Trunks' was blue. Neither one noticed though.

"Why do you have to be so argumentative?" Trunks loosened the tie around his neck before pulling it off.

"I'm not argumentative."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Stronger and brighter the ki came to be. Still, neither one noticed.

"See you're arguing now."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You are being so immature right now."

"I am, am I? What about you having to stick your fu-"

Somehow both kis smashed into the person in front of them. Trunks flew across the room and collided with the wall, and blacked out. Pan fell upon the table and shortly blacked out.

Two minutes later the two began to stir. Pan rubbed her head and groaned. "Damn Trunks, why'd you-" She stopped in mid sentence. Something didn't sound right. Her voice. Her voice was more deeper and huskier. Slowly she opened one bleary eye and tied to get it into focus. Trunks leaned up and rubbed the back of his head and noticed long black strands in his palm. He rose his arms and studies them with his eyes growing in horror. He lifted his head up and saw Pan. When they locked eyes both of them screamed.

* * *

"You think they made up?" Bra asked Goten as they stood in line to get popcorn. 

He shrugged one shoulder while he scanned the lit up menu. "Who knows. They probably got sick of each other and just gave up. Do you think we should get gummies?"

Marron shifted her weight to one foot, "Why are they even fighting? They're, like, best friends."

"Well, friends fight," said Bra as she pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. "It's probably just a phase or something."

"Or they have nothing better to do than fight." Marron dug in her purse for something.

"I think I'm gonna go with the gummies," Goten said as they moved farther up the line.

"I just hope that something happens and soon." Bra stated as she crossed her arms.

* * *

"This cannot be happening! It's impossible! How did this happen?" Pan walked back and forth, which made it look like Trunks was pacing. 

Trunks was leaning on the wall, "I don't know."

Pan stopped, "How can you be so calm? We're in each other's bodies!"

He shrugged. Pan never knew how she looked like when she did that; it was a little unnerving to see yourself. "What can we do? Panicking won't help. I'll just tell Mom and she'll get us back into our natural bodies."

Pan's eyes rounded, which made it Trunks look very different and gay in his opinion. He wanted to tell her not to do that, but decided against it. "We can't tell your mother!"

Trunks blinked, "Why not?"

"Because then she'll tell everyone!"

"It's better than being like this! What am I suppose to do with these?" He cupped the new breasts he had.

"Not that for one!" Pan placed her hands on her hips. Trunks had to close his eyes. His shame was growing and his dignity falling.

"Pan, do you want to be stuck like this?" He furrowed his brow at her. He crossed his arms, but then let them fall with a small blush on his cheeks; he was not use to this body.

Pan pushed back a strand of lavender hair, "Well, if you tell Bulma then she'll tell Vegeta, and you will always be taunted by him as the 'girly boy'. Then soon everyone will know and they'll start picking on you. And then when you're working she'll make a joke about it in front of someone who doesn't get it and then rumors will start around the office and then eventually seep into reporters."

Trunks perked his eyebrows up, "Oh. Alright, we won't tell her. Wait, what about you? Won't they tease you too?"

"It's funnier with you, I mean, you're actually a woman."

"Fine, whatever. We don't tell anybody. Deal?" He stuck his hand out.

"Deal." They shook.

* * *

"Pan, dinner's ready." Videl called up the stairs. 

Trunks sighed. He still couldn't believe it. Why did this happen? "Coming…Mom." It was so strange. He had changed into pajamas that he remembered Pan always wore. He blushed as he changed. He couldn't help notice the curves on his new body. They promised each other that no matter what they saw, heard, or did, it would not leave between them, which was good since they both had to shower. Trunks kept his eyes closed most of the time.

He stepped down the stairs and the smell of home cooking reached his nostrils. His family usually ordered out. Gohan was sitting at the table with his black rimmed glasses perched at the end of his nose. Videl laid down a steaming pot of stew on the table.

"You okay, Panny? You don't look too well," Videl said as she walked over. "You look pale. Are you running a fever?" She placed her hand on Trunks' forehead, but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine," he told her. Then to make it less doubtful he smiled and sat down in his chair, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Vegetable beef stew and rice," his 'mother' told him.

He smiled again as he began making his plate. He tried his best to act like Pan. It helped that they were together a lot and he knew how she acted. When they were done, he emptied his plate in the sink and wished Pan's parent's goodnight.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodnight?" Gohan asked him.

Trunks' eye twitched as he immediantly stopped. "Oh…right." He forgot that Pan was much closer to her parents and acknowledged respect by kissing her father. So, Trunks had to kiss Gohan. Pan would be laughing hysterically by this if she could see it. Trunks walked over, and tried to make all his motions look natural. He couldn't blush, why would Pan blush by this?

Almost shaking from embarrassment, Trunks bent his head down towards Gohan's and touch lips with him for a second then pounced straight up. "Alright, night guys!" Then he flew up the stars and into Pan's room.

_Gross! I kissed Gohan! I just kissed Gohan! Bleh! I kissed a man!_

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and shook his head. That he would keep to himself. Things could not get any worse. He climbed into Pan's bed and turned on the television. Since it was Friday, he could stay up. The television was small and across the room and he could barely see it. He noted to himself to get her a better television.

On the night stand he noticed a calendar that Pan hadn't pinned up yet. He picked it up and looked over it. It had a few off school days and someone's birthday. The fifteenth, which was next Wednesday was circled in red, but it didn't have any writing on it. What was important on this day that Pan had to circle it in red marker and not black pen like the other?

Shrugging, he sat down the calendar and leaned against the pillows. Pan had life pretty good. Home cooked meals, only child, parents that actually talk, but don't go on and on. Yep, he could sure get used to a life like this.

* * *

Pan was dancing around in Trunks' room. They ordered take out and she was eating it by herself in his room. She didn't have to worry about parents sticking their nose in everybody's business. Not only that, but he had the best electronics. She plopped down in front of the large television, and turned on the game system that was plugged into it. 

"Ooh, the Godfather. Haven't played that yet." She played the disc and waited for the screen to load. She looked in his mini-fridge and pulled out a soda. Then she noticed his day planner on top of it. Well, if she was to be Trunks, she had to know what Trunks was doing, right? Right.

She lifted it off and flipped to this month.

_Let's see. Work reports due Tuesday. Take Pan out to rent a movie for movie night. Get Steve a birthday present. Blah, blah, blah._ _Man this is all boring._

She was about to toss it aside when she saw a specific date. She lifted it back up and noticed it was the next Thursday. _DP. W: Lorain. _

Pan looked at it again. She didn't know what that meant. It was in code. Maybe Trunks had a date with this Lorain chick. But then why didn't he tell her? He always told her whatever girls he were dating, so why would this Lorain be any different? Pan looked at the phone on the inn table and was about to call her home, but then the screen loaded.

She tossed the book aside and followed the story line. She didn't have to be at work until ten tomorrow, and she always watched Trunks do his job. He usually left the hard stuff with his secretary. She looked around his room while she picked up the controller. She could get use to this. Eat whatever you want, have the best games, no school. Yep, Trunks had the life.

_(A/N):Remember, Trunks is Pan and Pan is Trunks.  
_


	2. A Day on the Job

A Day on the Job

"Trunks, get up. It's time to get ready for work." Bulma called up the stairs. Pan covered her head with the pillow. "I don't hear you getting out of bed."

_Geez, Trunks. Just get up,_ Pan thought as she squirmed in her bed.

"Trunks!"

Loud footsteps came from the stairs. Next thing Pan knew, someone grabbed her feet and she was on the hardwood floor.

"Ow," she wined. She turned her head around and saw Vegeta above her. "What are you-oh." She forgot that they switched bodies.

"Get up before that woman blows my ear drums." Vegeta stated before he turned and left.

Pan moaned; she had to go work at Capsule Corp!

She dressed in dress pants and a shirt and tie. She was going to leave the jacket behind. She came down the stairs and smelled eggs and bacon. She saw Bulma leaning over the stove wearing a yellow apron Chi-chi had knitted for her. She smiled at her. "Morning son. Hurry up or you'll be late."

Pan nodded and crammed about three pieces of bacon in her mouth. "Bye Mom." She kissed Bulma's cheek and skipped out the door.

Bra leaned in towards her mother with an eyebrow raised. "Did he just kiss you"

"Hm, maybe he had a goodnight," she told her daughter.

* * *

"Ah!" Trunks sat up in bed. "I'm late!" He jumped out of bed, but slipped and caught himself on the bed. Then he got a good look of the room. "Oh, that's right." He was now Pan, and that meant that he didn't have to work and Pan did. That didn't make him feel better; Pan doing his job was a disaster waiting to happen. 

He went to her closet and began looking through the clothes. Most of her clothes were ripped, colored, dyed, and frayed. "Geez Pan, don't you have any _good_ clothes?"

Finally he found a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that didn't get tampered by Pan's weird fashion taste. He pulled them off the hanger and moved over to her dresser and opened the top drawer for underwear.

"You've got to be kidding me." He lifted a pair of red lace thongs. He whistled through his teeth. "Pan. Pan. Pan." He searched through them again, but didn't find any 'good' underwear. "What the hell?" Pan wore thongs? Then he remembered last summer when Bra had made a comment about seeing Pan's panty line. Just because he was Pan that did not mean he was going to stick floss up his butt!

He searched in the other drawer and found a suitable pair. After getting dressed, he came down the stairs, but found the house to be empty. He went into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator. He took it off and sat down at the table.

_Pan,  
We didn't want to disturb you since today is Saturday so we let you sleep in. Your father and I went shopping and we're going out to eat. You can reach us by cell if you need anything. Remember to take the trash out and there's food in the fridge. Just heat it up.  
Love Mom_

Trunks took advice from the note and raided the fridge for whatever he could find. Somehow he was craving French fries, or Chinese; anything salty.

After eating, he climbed into Pan's jeep and got onto the road. When he turned on the radio and it blared in his ears. He shut it off and wiggled his finger in his ear. "Dende Pan! No wonder you're doing bad in school, you can barely hear!"

About twenty minutes later he pulled into the CC parking lot and entered his work, but it felt different than usual seeing as how it was noon and he was a girl. The woman at the front desk greeted him with the usual, "May I help you?" She wore heavy makeup and fake nails. Her hair was large and curly and she looked like the 80s smacked her in the face.

Trunks smiled at her, "Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Briefs."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked smacking on her gum.

"No, just tell him that Pan Son is here to see him," Trunks told her. Is this really what she treated visitors like? She was always nice to him; well, he was also her boss.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons. "Mr. Briefs, Pan Son is here to see you….uh huh….sure….okay." She hung up, "He says you can see him."

"Thanks," he walked to the elevator, "You self centered moron." He pressed the button that his desk was located and then climbed in with two other people Trunks recognized from the lab. The two were having a conversation that Trunks listened in.

"Can you believe that today is Surprise Casual Saturday?" One asked the other. Trunks perked up.

"I know, who would've thought that Mr. Briefs actually do something out of the ordinary?" The other one said. Trunks followed each one with his eyes.

"And no work Monday? Dude, he's like my favorite boss now." They slapped each other's hands. "Dude, you going to hook up with that sexy bar chick?"

"You know it man!" They got off the elevator and left Trunks there. What had just happened?

He got off the elevator and marched into his office, and ignored his secretary. When he opened the door, he saw himself sitting at his desk wearing a black t-shirt with his feet on the desk and balancing a pencil on his top lip.

"What the hell is going on?" He called out. The pencil on Pan's lip fell on the desk.

Pan blinked at him, "What?"

Trunks walked over to her, "What do you mean 'what'? I just heard these two guys say that today was some kind of 'casual day'? I didn't tell you that today was a Casual Wear Day!"

Pan smiled and leaned back in her chair, "What are you going to do? I work here." She began taunting him by rocking back and forth and looking very comfortable.

Trunks balled his fist, "That doesn't matter! I have a reputation to keep! And what's with this no work Monday? What are you trying to pull?"

Pan removed her shoes off the desk, "Look, I decided to let these people take a day off to spend with their families. And I was getting sick of wearing that tie and I thought the others were too."

Trunks grabbed his hair in frustration, "That is something I would never do! Besides, they aren't gonna spend time with their families! They're gonna be with bar chicks like those guys on the elevator."

Pan leaned in, "Oh, so those two guys are every worker, huh? Besides, what are you gonna do, throw me out?" She leaned back and stuck the pencils eraser between her teeth.

His secretary had got up from he desk to see what the shouting was and was listening behind the door, but neither one knew this. "Just because you're really a woman doesn't mean you can go easy on everyone." His secretary's mouth dropped.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do, I'm Trunks Briefs!" Pan folded her arms, "Besides, you know very well that I'm a woman that doesn't go easy on just everybody." The woman mouthed the words 'woman?' "I wanted them to have a better opinion of you."

"They have a great opinion of me!" He defended.

"Yeah, only when you're watching." She unfolded her arms, "They only reason they like you is because you pay them good. Hell, I'd kiss you for the money their making."

Trunks let out a frustrated breath, "I'll get you back for this."

Pan smiled, then went over him with her eyes, "What are you wearing?"

Trunks picked at the green shirt, "Just something I got out of your closet." The secretary's eyes got bigger; _his_ closet?

"Well it looks weird. What underwear are you wearing? Please tell me you're wearing underwear!"

"Yeah yeah. But I didn't wear those thongs you own," the woman had to keep from falling. "I wore an actual whole piece."

"Good, I don't want you going commando."

"I was about to." He crossed his arms and Pan snapped her head up.

"You aren't wearing a bra!"

"Well, I forgot!"

"How can you forget to wear a bra with two mounds of fat right on your chest!"

"Well, since I'm really a guy, I don't wear bras a lot!" His secretary had to lean against the wall for support.

Pan huffed and rubbed her temples, Whatever, just remember to wear one when you go to school Monday."

"Wait, I have to go to school?"

"Duh, you're in high school. Just don't stare at the other girls or they'll think you're a lesbian and I do have a reputation there." His secretary was very very confused now; he had a reputation at the high school?

"Well you don't flirt with guys, alright?"

"Don't get me mad and I won't have to do the big coming out speech." The girl was about to die of a hear attack.

"Don't you dare!"

Pan waved her arms in front of her, "I'm only kidding. Now you might want to leave. You have housework and homework to do." Pan smiled at him.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Bye."

"See ya."

Trunks exited the office and saw his secretary that looked like she had heard the news of death. They stared at each other and Trunks looked back at the door and then back at her with his eyes more rounded. Then he just slowly stepped away from her.


	3. School Life for Mr President

School Life for Mr. President

Trunks yawned as he leaned his head against the window. Since usually Trunks took Pan to school, Pan was taking him to school. It was so early, and still dark outside. He usually didn't have to leave for work until 8:40, not 6:45. He would drop Pan off and go back home and nap until it was time for him to leave. Not today though. Today he was attending Orange Star High.

"Alright," said Pan as she quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper. "Here's my schedule and a map of the school. My notebooks are all in order, and my gym clothes-"

"Wait! Gym? I have to take gym?" Trunks lifted his head up.

Pan rolled her eyes at him. She needed to stop doing that; it made him look weird. "Duh. I might not play the sports but I do work out and do warm-ups." She stuffed the papers in his hand. "I have it last period."

Trunks moaned as Pan pulled into the school parking lot. He climbed out and Pan rolled down the passenger window. "Remember to call me if you need anything. And you have to act like me, got it?"

He slumped his shoulders, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Pan snapped at him, "Now go! I have a perfect no tardy record and you will not mess that up for me."

Trunks sighed again and walked up the steps as Pan drove off. The students were in groups talking and Trunks wasn't sure if he was suppose to find Pan's friends; he had never met them before. He was just about to walk inside when someone called to him.

"Pan, hold up!" A girl with braided pigtails and black cat eyed glasses came running up to him. "Weren't you gonna stop and say 'hi' to me?"

"Uh," Trunks rubbed the back of neck, "Sorry, I was in a daze." He smiled meekly at her; he had no idea who she was. She had a long gypsy skirt and a brown blouse and wore many different colored bead around her neck. If he had seen her before he would've remembered.

"Maggie isn't doing too well. She keeps getting fat. I think I'm gonna put her on a diet." She told him.

"Who's Maggie? Your dog?" He opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

"No silly," she dug in her backpack and pulled out a glass jar with leaves and twigs in it. "She's my tarantula! Wanna hold her?"

Trunks jumped, "Wha-what?"

"Yeah, you wanna hold her?" She started searching around with her hand in the jar.

Trunks waved his hands in front of him, "N-No that's okay."

"Oh, c'mon, you hold her all the time." She fished out the giant spider. Trunks stared at it. Why couldn't Pan be like other girls and see bugs and go 'Ew! Gross!'? Trunks couldn't stand bugs. He wasn't afraid of them, he just didn't want to touch them. And now, since it's what Pan would do, he had to hold the giant hairy beast right in his hands. This had to be karma.

Pan's strange friend dumped the spider in his palm. It was black with large pincers and white on the joints on it's legs. It didn't move, but it kept it's beady eight eyes on him. Then as the bell rang, a student bumped into Trunks and the tarantula jumped out of his hands and onto the floor.

"My tarantula!" Pan's friend yelled. A girl heard her and screamed 'Tarantula!' Then there was more screaming and running and pushing. Pan's friend was on all fours searching for it. "Help me look for her Pan!"

Trunks made a noise in his throat. Oh how he hated bugs. But he got down on all fours too and started to look. Students stepped over him and some accidentally kicked his sides as they ran pass. "There!" he said as he pointed under a couple of lunch tables that were standing upright.

Pan's friend dove on her stomach and stretched her arm underneath it. "I can't reach her. Pan, you're taller so you can get her."

Dende must be having a fit. Trunks chewed on his lip as he got down on his stomach and reached under the folded tables. Yes he could reach her, but he closed his eyes. Finally he grabbed the spider and pulled it out, and handed it back to Pan's friend.

"Here." When she took it he wiped his hands on his pants. _You owe me one Pan!_

* * *

By Pan's schedule, she had chemistry. Trunks found that the map she drew was done poorly and he got very lost. He had ten minutes to find it before the bell rang. He wanted to ask the students where it was, but he knew that Pan would have to know since she's been there all year. _Dammit Pan.  
_

He took out the schedule again and looked at the room number. 11B. He looked at the room number above the classroom door which read '6A'. So if this was A then B had to be upstairs. Trunks ran up the stairs with some other students. Finally he found the one he was looking for.

_Victory!_ He cheered. Then when he entered a thought came to him; did they have assigned seats? Some kids were sitting and some were standing. He couldn't tell where Pan sat.

"Hey Pan, did you do your questions?" The same girl that had the tarantula came up to him.

"Uh, do you remember where I sit?" Trunks rubbed the back of his head, "I've been in such a daze."

"We don't have assigned seats." Then she grabbed his arm, "The corner seats are available! Lets snag 'em before someone else does." She pulled Trunks to the back of the classroom and they sat down at the furthest desks. "So," she asked, "How was your weekend?"

Trunks shrugged, "Er, it was alright." _I'm actually Trunks because our bodies got switched, I've been stuck as a woman for the past two days, I'm actually thirty-one years old, and I'm back in school. Just the everyday usual.  
_

"Oh my god, you will not believe what happened last Friday." She leaned in, "When I was letting Donnie out for exercise, Chris came up to me and you wanna know what he said?" She became very giddy.

"Uh, what?" Trunks didn't know who Chris was and didn't want to know who Donnie was.

"He said 'hi'! Can you believe it? He said 'hi' to me!"

"Uh, that's…great. Did he say anything else?"

"No, but he said it with love."

"Uh-huh, right." _Pan has stranger friends than I expected!

* * *

_

After Chemistry, he had English. Now he had lunch. As he got out of the lunch line, he looked around to find any familiar faces. Finally he saw the bug girl sitting with other girls and one guy. Trunks walked over and sat down next to her.

"Like, Oh my god! Pan! You have to check this out," said a blonde that Trunks sat in front of. She pulled out a magazine that he recognized from his sister's closet. "Look at whose number seven."

Trunks lifted up the magazine. The title read, 'One Hundred Most Sexiest Men Alive!' He read down the list until, "…Trunks Briefs. Pres. of Capsule Corporation. Age: 31 yrs. Status: Single." He set it back down. How would Pan react to this? "So, who cares about Trunks Briefs anyway?"

The blonde's jaw dropped, "Like, I can't believe you said that. He is, like, the most sexiest guy on Earth!"

Trunks thought of something that Pan would do, and did it a lot, and rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure." He stuffed a few French fries in his mouth.

"Oh c'mon Pan," said the brunette in a spaghetti strap, "We totally know you like him." Trunks choked.

"Oh yeah, you told us," said the bug lady.

Trunks forced them down his throat, "I-I told you?"

"Yeah, we asked you who you would rather marry; Trunks Briefs or Scott Riverdale and you said Trunks, remember?"

Trunks sighed, "Oh, yeah I remember." So the only reason Pan said that was because he was in the choices. Lucky him. Did they know that Pan knew him? His question was quickly answered.

"You are so lucky, Pan. You are actually friends with him," said the brunette. "Why don't you ask him out?"

_Think of something that Pan would do._ "Me ask that dufus out?" He flipped his hair back, "Please, I would rather chock on air." Okay, he needed to ease up on the insults to him or he would start to enjoy them.

The blonde sighed, "Well, that's not what you said last time."

Trunks perked his eyebrows up. Did Pan say something about him in admiration and not detestation? "What did sh-I say, exactly?"

The blonde smiled, "Oh, something like you really like his company, and he's the only one you can truly talk to."

"Oh, and how he's more understanding than most men."

"How you always compare other guys to him, and that's why you don't have a boyfriend."

"And you were so upset when that old worker of his tried to seduce him. You were so relieved when it didn't work."

"And how about when you get mad at him, you talk about him all day."

"And-"

But Trunks wasn't listening now. He was staring at his tray. Did Pan really think of him that way? She never told him. Why would she? She probably that he would say she liked him, and then teased her. But what if she did? She wouldn't tell him because he was always surrounded by ladies. And what if he rejected her? He would never do that because she didn't like him.

Now that brought another question; did he like her?

* * *

Gym. Trunks stared at the girls locker room door. He can do it. He's seen many naked girls, and these are still in high school. Okay, that last part didn't help much.

"Well, here goes nothing." He pushed open the door and stepped inside. It seemed like just another locker room, much like the ones in the dojos. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled out Pan's gym clothes. The other girls were just in bras and underwear. He didn't know why he got so worked up. Maybe even being in a girl's body he still had his hormones. But then he saw something that no boy should ever have to see.

"Hey Pan, what's up?"

Trunks turned around to see who said that. "Ah!" He fell off the bench. His younger sister Bra stood in front of him in her birthday suit. "Bra!" He covered his head with a shirt, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Geez, chill out, Pan," she said, "I'm the assistant for the aerobics class and I'm about to jump in the shower and leave."

"Y-you go do that!" He heard his sister leave and then he pulled the shirt off his head. All these cute girls and he had to see his sister naked; he was definitely starting to believe in karma.

The coach had them run laps and Trunks took it slow. He also couldn't get used to the burumas the girls had to wear.

"Alright, we're playing soccer (football) today," said the couch.

The blonde from lunch came up to Trunks, "Wanna sit this one out?"

Trunks shook his head, "You know, I think I'm gonna play this time."

He ran out in the field with the other players. One student passed to the other, then that one passed it to another, then finally someone passed it to Trunks who was closet to the goal. He kicked it and it entered the goal, exited the goal, and then dented a teacher's car and made the alarm go off. Everybody stared at him and the couch's whistle fell out of his mouth.

Trunks laughed nervously, "Hee hee…oops."

* * *

Pan pulled up in the school parking lot and Trunks let himself in the passenger seat. "So, how was it?" She asked him.

Trunks shrugged, "It was alright. You have weird friends." He buckled his seat belt. "And you owe the couch seventy-five dollars for her car."

"Trunks!"

_Buruma- the girls gym uniform that resembles that of underwear. Seen alot in anime and mangas._


	4. Important Meetings and Lonely Authors

Important Meetings and Lonely Authors

Pan tapped her pencil on the desk. She had no idea how to do this. What did all these numbers mean? Dammit! She was not good at this.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. Her brain was not working today. She began tossing the pencil up in the air. She had better things to think about, like how she and Trunks were going to get back to normal. They could not stay like this forever. She wanted her old body back; the one Trunks was in right now.

Heaving another sigh, she tossed the pencil up in the air again, only this time it got stuck on the ceiling. She stared at it for a while before she got another one and threw it up there too. She smiled as she grabbed another one and threw it up to the ceiling. This was quite entertaining. She threw more up there and got them stuck too, and then she sharpened more and tossed them up with the others. She was laughing as if she was having the time of her life.

"Mr. Briefs!" Pan looked up and saw his secretary looking disgruntled in the doorway. "Mr. Okasaki is here for the very important board meeting!"

Pan's eyes rounded, "Board meeting?" Trunks never said anything about a board meeting.

"Yes! He's waiting and he's very impatient!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office and down the hall. "He doesn't like to wait, and he's very strict. I suggest you keep your sentences short and to the point, but you probably already know exactly what to do, right?"

"Uh…" Pan had no idea what to do.

"Right, I knew you got everything. I don't know why everyone was worried."

Pan gulped. This was not going to end well.

The secretary led her to a large door that read 'Meeting Room' above it. She had only one moment to look at it before she was pushed inside. She stumbled a little, but then straightened up. It was just like what she saw in the movies. A large rectangular table with six chairs on either side and one on each end. Each one of the chairs had someone in it and Pan could pick out Mr. Okasaki. He was at the far end by himself wearing a gray suit and looking very disgruntled. Pan took her seat across from him.

"Alright, now lets get down to business since Mr. Briefs has arrived," said one of the employees. Pan almost started trembling.

"Well, the rates of production are still steady."

"Right, but production estimates are going quite down."

"By these charts they have increased steadily, but not at the rate which we would like them too."

Pan watched them back and forth with her mouth slacked. She had no idea what these people were talking about. They moved from rates to sales to estimates and so on. Hopefully the would just keep this amongst themselves and leave her out of this. However, no such luck.

"What do you think, Mr. President?" asked Mr. Okasaki.

The color in Pan's face drained. Everyone was staring at her. "Uh….um…" She had to come up with something, anything! "Er, more lunch hours...?"

Everyone stared at her. Pan could feel the sweat on her forehead. She swallowed and bit her lip. They turned their head and looked at Mr. Okasaki.

He stared at Pan and she felt more scared than anything. Then, to her horror, he smiled. "You know, I under estimated you for a little boy who thought he could run his parents business of a large company. But now I see," Pan chewed on her lower lip, that without you this company would fall apart. Do you see that people? Briefs here doesn't care about the productivity, but of the employees. Happy employees mean better service. I like his idea."

Everyone 'oh'ed and began scribbling notes and Pan heaved a sigh of relief. The rest of the meeting went without them needing anything from her. When it was over, Pan shook hands with Mr. Okasaki and they left the meeting room. Pan walked towards her office with her head a little higher. She had survived. She thought of creating a t-shirt that said 'I survived the meeting.' She opened the door and then was immediately grabbed by no one other than herself.

"What did you do?" Trunks half yelled.

Pan raised her eyebrows, "Nothing."

Trunks' mouth dropped, "You did nothing!"

"Oh, the meeting."  
"Yes the meeting! The one with Mr. Okasaki!"

"He likes me."

"No he doesn't, he likes me. Wait, why does he like me?"

"He liked my idea."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows, "What idea?"

Pan shrugged, "To have longer work hours."

Trunks looked like he was slapped in the face, "He liked that idea?"

"Yep."

"But I spent all night coming up with motions and estimates and I even got a pie chart."

Pan smirked and rolled her eyes, "And what were you gonna do with them? Like he would let a high schooler run the meeting."

Trunks crossed his arms and turned around, "Well…good thing you didn't mess things up." Pan smacked his shoulder hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Next time tell me when you have a meeting! I was sweating bullets"

* * *

Dende looked back and forth at them. "Are you guys playing a joke on me?" Trunks and Pan both shook their heads. "So you guys really-"

"Switched bodies?" Pan finished for him. "Yep."

Dende pointed to who look like Pan, "So you're-"

"Trunks." He answered.

"And that makes you-"

"Pan."

Dende rubbed his forehead, "Oh me."

"So do you think you can help us out?" Trunks asked.

Dende sighed, "There's something to return souls to one body, but it will take me awhile to make it."

"But, you can do something to fix this, right?" Pan asked pleadingly.

Dende did not nod his head, "Well, knowing what caused this would probably help too. What were you guys doing when this happened?"

Pan and Trunks looked at each other, "I think we were fighting," said Trunks.

"You think we should raise our ki like we were fighting?" Pan asked the green guardian.

Dende shook his head, "Maybe instead of moving farther apart, you should come closer together." Dende put his hands together to emphasize what he meant.

Trunks' brow furrowed, "Wait, are you suggesting that we should have sex?" Pan's face contorted.

Dende almost jumped, "No! Definitely not that! I was just suggesting that maybe you two should strengthen your friendship. Instead of fighting, look into each other's worlds."

"I think we know each other's worlds enough by now," said Trunks.

"Do you know how boring it is being Trunks?" Pan said as she rolled her eyes.

"You should talk. Having to go to school to relearn everything bites."

"Well I'm tired of doing boring stuff at your work"

"Do you know how many times I've gotten lost? And what the hell is you locker combination?"

"Do you know how many times I get my butt pinched by girls everyday? I got bruises!"

"Why are you looking at my butt?" Trunks had a sly grin.

"You feel my boobs!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! How else would you be able to put on a bra?" She grabbed his chest to emphasize what she meant.

"Hey, don't touch!" He smacked her hand.

Pan raised an eyebrow, "You do know those are really mine, right"

Trunks turned his head, "I just don't want anyone to see. They might think I'm feeling you up."

Pan shrugged one shoulder, "Technically, you are."

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Dende let out a loud sigh and they stopped arguing and looked at him. "It will take me awhile to make it, but I'll let you know when it's done. In the meantime, why don't you both stop bickering and resolve all this?" With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other. "Doesn't he think we tried to see what caused this?" Pan asked him.

Trunks shrugged one shoulder, "I don't know."

"You don't know anything."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

They flew back down to Earth and hung out for a while more, but when it got late, they separated to each other's houses. Trunks took his shoes off on the front porch and entered the home. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," he called.

"Your father's at work, dear." Came the small voice of Pan's grandmother Chi-chi. She and Videl came into the living room and greeted him.

"You're home later than usual," said Pan's mother, "Where were you?"

"Me and Trunks visited Dende," he answered her.

"Trunks and I went to visit Dende," she corrected him.

"Oh, you too?" He smiled at his pretend mother and walked into the kitchen, "So how are you Grandma?"

Chi-chi smiled, "I'm just fine dear. I baked your favorite today."

Trunks smiled, "Wonderful!" Whatever Pan liked, Trunks was sure he would like; besides, if Chi-chi cooked it, it was bound to be delicious.

After dinner they had chocolate cake which Trunks had a large craving for. He climbed the stairs to Pan's room. They had an off day from school the following day so Trunks was able to stay home. How strange that sentence seemed; Trunks is able to stay home from school.

He shook his head and rid of the thought. He noticed Pan's room was not quite that neat. There was not any trash, but dirty clothes were on the floor, towels hung on bedposts and her dresser was stuffed with everything you can imagine, except clothes. Being a neat freak himself, he grew tired of the mess. His room was very tidy, but then again, he hardly spent anytime in it to dirty it up. He started picking up the dirty clothes and towels and tossed them into the laundry bin. Then he organized her dresser and closet. He also cleaned off the desk he had bought for her and she littered with papers and pictures.

Her room had papers everywhere. She wrote all the time. Stories, poems, anything that popped into her head. He was not sure what she wrote about. He would ask her what they were about, but when she told him he usually faded out and forgot what she was talking about. He tried to imagine what it felt like to work so hard over an idea you had and not having you want for it. To pour your thoughts and soul into something, but have people not care about it. It was sad to think about.

Trunks remembered when she would tell everyone of a new story she had an idea for or one she started writing. They would congratulate her and ask her what it was about, but during her summary of it, they would interrupt her and then she would stop talking and just look around. Now when she was asked what she was writing, she would simply say, "Oh something." Moreover, that would be it.

Did authors go through this? Were their publishers the only ones who read what they wrote before they hit stores? It made him sad to think about it. He never had to worry about anything like that. He owned a large company so if he had any ideas, which he did not have many, he would ask someone else to do it. Was he spoiled, or just rich? However, this was different. This was what Pan was constantly thinking. Her soul seeped out through her pen and onto paper. Now he felt guilty for not reading her ideas. Maybe now would be a good time than never.

On the desk was a red notebook that had been duct taped several times. Everyone knew that is where she kept her finished stories color-coded and in alphabetical order; it was the only thing she had that was in order. He picked it up and laid down on the bed. Her read the first few pages and noted that she had some very good ideas. Pan was a great writer. Straight A's all through English since the 5th grade. After he read more pages, he became more into it. This story surely was an attention grabber, and was more mature for people his age and not Pan's. He read it late into the night.

_(A/N): I've never had so many reviews in such small chapters and they came so quickly! So here goes the list: rocks and glass, Tanja88, titan firestorm, Karma7k, Silver Shiko, happychica, AlondraM, Synergy Flames, and Chrissy Dolucci. Right now I have 17 reviews and I'm so happy! Arigato to all of you!  
_


	5. Sending Out a SOS

Sending out an S.O.S.

Being the president was one of the best things working at Capsule Corp. Girls made Pan lunches, she could take naps in her office, postpone her schedule, and request days off. Being president was the best thing to happen to her.

Except today.

Today she had to stay all day at the office and looked over the workers reports and check their inventory. She would have her secretary do this but she called in. So here Pan was, hunched over the keyboard, matching the reports of inventory to their original supplier and import and export times. Hopefully Trunks was having a better time. _Yeah right,_ Pan thought, _I hope he's having an awful day just like I am._

* * *

Trunks was having the time of his life. They had a four day weekend and he was spending it at the lake with Pan's friends. They had rented a boat so they could ski and Trunks was driving. They didn't know that Pan could drive a boat. Trunks didn't know if she could, but she could now.

"Go around in a circle again, Pan!" called the bug lady who Trunks found out her name was Debbie. Trunks obliged and turned the boat 360 degrees and the blonde they ate lunch with, Victoria, fell off her skis. He turned back around to pick her up and the girls brought her in and pulled in the rope.

"You all right there, Vicky?" Trunks asked her.

"Yeah, but I think we should head back to the cabin. My ears are clogged with water and I don't want to get swimmer's ear." Victoria answered him.

Trunks drove them back to the shore and tied the boat to the dock and they climbed off. They had rented a cabin a few miles from town for the weekend since it was just the three of them. It wasn't a large cabin, only a single story, but it just right. When they got there they changed into dry clothes and sat in front of the television. Trunks had the loveseat to himself, which he was very glad because his stomach was hurting very badly and he wanted to curl up.

"You all right, Pan?" Debbie asked when she saw Trunks rubbing the area below his navel.

"Hm?" Trunks rolled over on his stomach to help the annoying cringe, "Oh yeah, I'm just having a stomach ache." And now he had a headache. Damn, this just wasn't a good day.

"I told you not to eat those six frozen bean burritos," Vicky told him.

Trunks smiled, "Yeah, I guess I should've listened." He didn't think it was the burritos, Pan could out eat him with Mexican food and she never complained about stomach aches. This had to be something different because now he couldn't stand the scent of Vicky's hairspray that he couldn't smell before. He rose himself from the couch, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Don't stink it up," said Vicky.

"Ha ha ha," Trunks sarcastically laughed. He walked into the restroom and sat down. His stomach was killing him. It felt like it curled and cramped around his gut. He pulled down his shorts and underwear, and good thing he was already on the toilet because he would've peed on himself. On the liner of his panties, was a sticky red substance that couldn't be mistaken for anything else than what it was.

Trunks covered his mouth to cover the loud gasp. No. Not today. Not this. Why him? Why him? Why this? He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped up as much as he could and then himself. He stuck some toilet paper in his underwear and pulled up the shorts. He searched through the cabinets to find something, but no such luck.

"Oh c'mon!" He urgently whispered. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't ask the girls for help; that would be more embarrassing. He knew of only one person to help him in this delicate situation. "She's not gonna let me hear the end of this." Heaving a sigh, he pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

He reappeared in his own office and heard a commotion when he arrived and saw Pan climbing back into her seat.

"Dammit Trunks!" She cursed at him, "Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me! And what if someone else was here?"

"I got bigger problems than that." He marched over to the desk. "Guess what happened to me just now."

"You appeared in my office?"

"Stop being a smart alik. And this is still my office. No, I started your…you-know-what." He waved his hands to emphasize what he meant.

Pan's eyes glinted for a second. "I have no idea what you mean by my you-know-what."

Trunks glowered, "You know exactly what I mean, Pan."

"I haven't got a clue. What do you mean, Trunks?"

"Pan, I'm not fooling around."

"My you-know-what, hm, I've never heard of that."

He grabbed Pan by the collar of her white business shirt. "I'm on my period! That's right! I'm on the rag! I'm hanging up a bloody towel! I'm hormone crazy! I'm leaking the red liquid! I'm meeting the monthly monster! I'm having tea with damsel's disaster!"

Pan smiled, "You sure do know a lot of terms for being menstrual."

Trunks blushed and removed his hands. "Just tell me what to do." He glowered.

Pan smiled, "Well, do you have the necessities?"

Trunks looked at her, "The what?"

Pan sighed, "Pads, tampons, the works?" Trunks shook his head. "Then what are you using right now?"  
"Toilet paper."

Pan fell out of her seat, "Toilet paper? You can't use toilet paper!" She rubbed her forehead, "Just get to my bathroom and get all the stuff. I'll show you how to put them on. I can't believe it's already the twenty-sixth."

Trunks' eyebrows perked up, "Wait, that's why your calendar had it circled in red? Because that's when you-"

"When you were going to start. You mean you didn't know that?" He shook his head, "You should've asked me."

"I'll just get the stuff." With that he disappeared.

* * *

"Okay," said Pan. Trunks had retrieved all the necessary materials under her bathroom sink. "You wear this when you're sleeping." She held up a large flat pad. "You wear this when you're dressed, but make sure you can't see it and you're wearing the proper underwear." She picked up a larger pad that had the words 'with wings' printed on it. "Now, if you can't wear this, like with tight pants or shorts or a bathing suit, use a tampon. Speaking of that," she took out a tampon from the box and unwrapped it. "To put one on, you hold it like this." She had the shaft between her middle and pointer finger with her thumb under the base. "Then you insert it and push it in like a shot." She pushed the base into the tube and the cotton ball and string fell out. "Then you pull out the plastic tubes and check and make sure you can see the string coming out." Pan blushed deeply, "Oh my god! You can see my jewel! Gross! Yuck!" She furiously shook her head.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Trust me, it doesn't phase me that much."

She sighed. Good thing this was only between her and Trunks. "Alright, do you have any questions?"

"One."

"Okay, shoot."

"What?"

Pan fell over.

* * *

Trunks exited the bathroom with his arms full of boxes of female necessities. He sneaked off into the bedroom he was sharing and hid the boxes underneath his bed. Then he came back out in the living room where the other two girls were.

"Damn Pan, You were in there for over an hour!" Said Vicky.

"Are your intestinal tracks working at the normal rate?" Debbie asked concerned.

"I told you not to eat those burritos." Vicky gave her the I-told-you-so looks that Bra was famous for.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told them as he sat down on the couch. He felt he didn't need to tell them about what happened today.

"You want to go out on the beach?" Debbie asked him.

"Um, I was kind of thinking that we could stay here tonight." Trunks told her. He didn't want to go out; he felt bloated and besides, he would have to wear the dreaded tampon! There are some lines a boy should never cross, even in the body of a girl, and that was at the top of the list.

"Oh, c'mon Pan!" Vicky grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, "We don't want to stay in this musty ol' cabin the entire trip! We want to tan, swim, and most of all, flirt with hot dudes"

Trunks sighed and felt his cheeks heat up. _Curse you Dende for my fate!

* * *

_

Pan had drove herself to the Son residence to see how Trunks had been since he had started the red demon. She couldn't help but laugh at him. It wasn't everyday a guy got to understand how hard it was being a woman. It was about time someone did.

Pan knocked on the door and waited for it to answer. Trunks and the girls had to cancel the last two days of their weekend because they had a bad storm come in so they decided to head home instead spend the rest of their vacation stuck in the cabin. She didn't have to wait long as she heard stomping footsteps and the door opened and she saw Trunks in baggy sweats.

"Hey," said Trunks.

Pan blinked, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." He stepped aside and let her in, "I thought you were the pizza guy."

Pan looked around. It had been a long time since she had been in her own house. Now she really missed it. "Is Gohan and Videl here?" She asked incase her parents were in the next room.

Trunks shook his head, "Nah, they went off with Eighteen and Krillin."

Pan studied his wardrobe, "Sweats? You've been working out?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, not exactly. I, uh, sort've _leaked_ on all the other pairs."

Pan's jaw dropped, "You what!"

"Well I couldn't help it! How am I suppose to know when the damn thing's full?" He yelled at her.

"You change every time you go to the bathroom!"

"I don't pee every hour!"

"You don't need to! Just check it every four-six hours!"

"What do you want me to do, synchronize my watch!"

"If it helps!"

"I can't believe how difficult this period thing is!"

"Now you know how I've felt for the past five years."

"You've been on this thing for the past five years? How do you do it?"

Pan shrugged one shoulder, "I'm use to it now."

Trunks crossed his arms, "Well, I'm not getting use to it. I hope Dende comes up with that damn antidote."

"Ah," said Pan as she crossed her arms in the all-knowing way, "I see you are experiencing the hormones. 'Bout time."

Trunks blushed, "Get off my back."

"You do know you owe me new pairs of jeans, right?"

Trunks blinked, "I do?"

Pan dropped her arms, "Yes! You ruined my pants!"

"Oh yeah," Trunks blushed, "Well, how do I know what pants to get you?"

"I usually tell Bra and Marron I need new clothes and they usually buy them for me, then I just fix it up to match my style." Pan put her hands in her pockets, "It saves me from shopping and it gives them another chance to hit the mall."

Trunks sat down in the living room and Pan followed, "If Bra could live in the mall she would."

"She did try to camp out for some early morning shoe sale once, remember?"

"Oh yeah, she even had the tent and everything."

Pan started laughing, "And then the manager of the store told her she had to leave."

"But sir, I want the stilettos!" Trunks mocked.

Both Pan and Trunks were laughing so hard they were almost crying. "And when Vegeta had to pick her up! But Daaaaaaaddy! I want some shoooooooes."

They were laughing so hard, their sides hurt. They hadn't laughed like this in such a long time, it felt great. Trunks didn't see Pan in his body; he saw his best friend Pan sitting beside him, laughing and joking. The same was for Pan. It was just like before. The two of them together and laughing at each other's jokes, making fun of one another, and just have chit-chat. It was like nothing had changed.


	6. Crushes can Hurt!

Crushes Can Hurt!

:Ring Ring Ring: Pan rolled in bed, ignoring the ringing her cell phone was making. :Ring Ring Ring: She huffed and threw the covers over her head. Ring Ring Ring She pulled them down to her waist and looked at the clock. Who would be calling her at this hour:Ring Ri-:

She decided to pick it up this time. She cleared her throat as she clicked the talk button. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Y-You never told me that Old Yeller died!"

Pan pulled the phone away and stared at it as if it were the first she had justseen the device. She checked the caller ID. "Trunks?"

"Yeah! You never told me Old Yeller died! I'm so sad now."

"Are you crying?"

"I'm not meaning to!" He yelled at her, sobbing. That was embarrassing for them both. "I was going through your movies and I saw that Old Yeller movie and decided to watch it, so I did, and now I'm sad."

Pan sighed and it made the phone crackle. "I can't believe you're crying. I never cry."

"Shut up! And you do too."

"Jeez, I guess the hormones must've kicked in hard for you." She sighed and turned on her night lamp. "So what do you want me to do?"

There was a small pause. "Nothing."

"Then why did you call?"

"I dunno."

Pan groaned and closed her cell phone and pulled the covers over her head. "Idiot, he gives women a bad name."

* * *

Pan was driving in Trunks' car, which she had wanted to drive ever since he got it, to pick up Bra. Apparently she had a surprise for her, or him to be exact. She pulled up to the restaurant that Bra told her to meet her at, but when she got out of the car, she was immediately confronted by the blue haired girl. 

"Trunks!" Bra ran up to her, "Alright, you're here!"

Pan raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh, you're in a good mood this morning."

Bra just smiled at her, "Well, I might be able to get a new office with a discount since Mom and Dad won't let me borrow any more money."

Pan wanted to laugh at this. It was about time that Bulma and Vegeta put a stop to her allowance. "Alright, so then why am I here?"

Bulma laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, you see, the woman at the office is a big fan of yours and, well-"

Pan narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Bra, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"Just one date, I promise!" Bra clapped her hands together, begging.

"No way! I'm not gonna waste my time just so you can get a bigger office!" Pan walked over to the door and was about to open it, but Bra grabbed her by the waist.

"Please, Trunks, please!" She tugged her away from the door, "I promise I won't ask for anything else and it will just be one date! Please?"

Pan sighed and removed Bra's hands and turned to her. "One date," she put one finger up, "Just one and you owe me big time."

Bra smiled and nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me. She's in there and you must spend the entire day with her and drop her off at her house tonight. Her name's Victoria Stanton." Bra pushed Pan towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Go get her tiger."

Pan grumbled and walked in. She looked back to see Bra climb in her car and drive off. She grumbled again for Bra leaving; she could've at least stay at another table or something. She walked up to the front desk where a woman smiled at her.

"Welcome to Mazuki's, how may I help you?" She had short curly hair and braces on her teeth.

Pan removed her sunglasses. "I'm here to meet someone. Victoria Stanley, I think."

The woman ran her finger down the list. "We don't have a Stanley, but we do have a Stanton. Is that who you're looking for?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Follow me please."

Pan followed her to the smoking section and got a big whiff of nicotine. She showed her to a table where a blonde young woman sat with a cigarette in her hand, looking out the window. Pan jumped when she saw who it was.

"Vicky?" Pan asked out in astonishment. Today was a school day, so why was she here? Better yet, how did Pan get herself to date one of her friends?

Victoria looked up at her and smiled widely and stood up. "Mr. Briefs, how are you?" She stuck her hand out and Pan shook it. "I'm so glad you made it. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Pan sat down in front of her, "Um, no actually." _How dare she skip school! And just to get set up on a date with Trunks, too! She's evil!_ "So, you own my sister's new, or actually wanting to get, office?"

Victoria smiled, "Actually my daddy owns it, but I can definitely talk to him about giving it to her for half price. We go to the same gym."

Pan smiled, and mentally laughed. She also went to the same gym with them. Bra went to gyms to check out boys, and Victoria the same. _Why I am friends with these people?_ "Oh, really? So what do you do?"

"I'm actually a student," she said as she buttered a roll.

_At least she's telling the truth about this._ "Really? What school?"

"Tokyo Fine Arts College."

Pan wanted to fall out of her seat. _There it goes, right out the window. Okay, gotta act like Trunks. What would Trunks do?_ Her mind instantly drifted off to a bracelet that had 'W.W.T.D.?' She focused it back on her date. "Really? So you're interested in art?"

She took a small bite of the roll and swallowed it. "Well, actually I want to be a writer, a novelist more like. I've been writing all my life, but I only show my closest friends my work." She gave Pan a cute, flashy smile. "I'm a little nervous about showing it to other people."

_She never showed me any of her work! What, am I not her friend?_ "But if you won't let anybody else read your stuff, then how can you get it published?" Pan also tried the buttery rolls.

Victoria smiled at her again, "Well, I'm working on that actually. I have this great idea to send works in anonymous to this club at my school where they publish short stories called Voyages."

_Okay, I'm starting to get a big case of déjà vu over here._ "Well that's nice." Pan wasn't sure what to say to that. Nothing added up, everything that Victoria said was basically a lie. She told Pan she wanted to be a model, not a novelist; in fact she couldn't write an essay paper unless Pan looked over it. And she had no idea what the Tokyo Fine Arts College was until Pan said she wanted to go there after she graduated. And Pan had submitted anonymous stories to-

That's when Pan stopped breathing for a minute and swallowed the giant bite of roll she had in her mouth. Victoria was mimicking her! She was doing everything Pan did and said!

_That sneaking little-_

"Shouldwe order now?" Victoria got Pan's attention again. "I'm getting a little hungry."

"Oh, right." She lifted up her menu and peered over the top at the girl in front of her. _I hope you choke on a crouton._

* * *

After lunch, Pan had to take Victoria on a ferry from one beach, to the next so she could buy a bathing suit. When she said she wanted to stay at the beach longer, Pan nearly flipped. That meant she had to wear swimming trunks! 

Sadly though, they were at the beach and Pan was wearing dark blue swimming trunks that went down to her knees. Victoria was wearing a low cut red bikini with flowers on it. And the only thing they seemed to be doing was tanning. After awhile, Pan got tired of baking in the sun, so she decided to get in the ocean.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see how the water feels like," she said to Victoria.

Victoria raised a hand to block out the sun and squinted her eyes. "Alright, tell me if its cold."

Pan stood up and walked in the water. When it reached her thighs, she got a 'new' cold sensation. She decided to shake it off, and tried not to blush. She put her hands above her head and dove into the water. It wasn't too cold, but it would be much more comfortable if it was warmer. She dove under a wave that was coming to her and went back up for air.

But she didn't see the next wave and it toppled her over, and the worst thing happened.

Pan had lost her trunks.

"Eek!" She dove back under so only her head was sticking out. "Cold, cold, cold! Where'd those shorts go?" She looked around but couldn't find them anywhere. _This cannot be happening! No. no, no!  
_

"Mr. Briefs, are you alright?" She looked up to see Victoria at the shore, waving a hand in the air.

Pan immediately blushed, "Um, uh, I'm fine, Vicky, just fine!"

"Is the water cold?"  
"Um, yeah actually. It's really cold in the deep end."

"Then why don't you get out?"

"Uh, I'll get out after a few laps. I haven't exercised in days."

"Oh silly, you don't have to exercise, you look great already."

"Oh, ha ha ha, thanks, but I'll stay in here for a little while." Pan ducked her head under and made sure no one was around. _Okay, I've got to think of something fast._ She put to fingers to her forehead. _This better work._ She disappeared.

Except she didn't go where she planned to go. Instead she fell on the roof of her house, and by her house, that meant, Pan's house.

"Ah! Oh no!" She covered herself up, but then realized what she was doing. _Eew! I'm touching it! Gross!  
_

"Honey, did you hear something?"

"No, did you?"

Pan's face went completely white. Why did her parents have to be home? Shouldn't her dad be at work? And why can't her mom go shopping once in awhile?

"I could've sworn I heard a thump on the roof," Videl said, "Go see if a tree fell on the house."

"Alright, I'll see."

Pan heard the front door open and close and she went behind the house and lowered herself down. She was hanging by her hands when she heard her father coming behind the house. Slowly she moved her hands to move her as far away as she could. But when she got to the side of the house, she couldn't go any further, or Videl would most likely see a hanging naked Trunks through the kitchen window.

"AAAAHHH!"

Pan jumped down and ducked under the window of the kitchen. _Oh no! Oh no! She saw me! Oh damn!_

Gohan's footsteps ran back to the front of the house. "What is it honey?"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Kill what?"

"Over there!"

Pan gulped, _Oh no, I'm done for!_

To be continued…

_(A/N): I would like to thank Tanja88 for sending me the email to finish this little ficcy of mine and scan who seemed to be the only one who got the small joke od Dende going "oh me." Also, I know many of you think I got this idea from Freaky Friday, and yes the two are VERY similair, but in truth, I got it from a Charmed episode, last year,where Leo and Piper switchedpowers and I thought that would be cool if that happened to Trunks and Pan, but they'd have to do more than powers, thus, "Switched!" was created. Infact, I hadn't seen Freaky Friday until somewhat after I wrote this fic. Can you beleive it? Well thanks again everyone for all your wonderful reviews and I'll try to update sooner, I've just been a little busy with work, yay summer's here.  
_


	7. Crushes can Hurt pt II

Crushes can Hurt! Pt. II

Last time on "Switched!":

"AAAAHHH"

Pan jumped down and ducked under the window of the kitchen. _Oh no! Oh no! She saw me! Oh damn!  
_

Gohan's footsteps ran back to the front of the house. "What is it honey?"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Kill what?"

"Over there"

Pan gulped, _Oh no, I'm done for!  
_

"Over where?"

"By the window."

Pan squinted her eyes shut, waiting for Gohan to attack her. Would he believe her story that she and Trunks switched bodies? No, she wouldn't believe herself. She hunched her shoulders up, waiting for him to start yelling and cussing. She tried to tell her legs to move, but they seemed immobile.

"Oh, I see it." Then there was several stomping sounds and Pan opened her eyes and blinked. Did her dad no see her?

"Whew, thanks honey. I'm telling you we need to bomb the house. You know I hate bugs."

Pan fell over; Videl saw a bug? She sat up and sighed. Now she needed to find a way to get out of the mess she was in. She put her two fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes.

But nothing happened. Pan opened them and blinked. _Why am I not where I want to be?_ After a few seconds of thinking, Pan finally figured it out. _Duh, I have to use enough energy in my own body to use Instant Transmission. Trunks' body probably isn't used to it. So what should I do?_

Pan looked up to the second floor. Her bedroom window was above her the living kitchen window. She couldn't fly Gohan would sense her ki. So how could she get up there? Then she noticed the vine wall her dad had built for her mom on Valentine's say last year. She set one foot in the hole, grabbed onto the wood and worked herself up. Finally she got to her window and unlocked it since the latch on it broke when she was little. She jumped in and landed next to her bed that was against the wall. She stood up and looked around. Trunks had cleaned up her room. She had to thank him later, but there was no time for that. She had to find something to wear, anything!

She looked through all of her drawers and finally her closet. Everything was too small for her new size or too "girly" to wear. Finally she saw a long tan trench coat that she wore when she was casted as a detective in a school play last year. The role was suppose to be a boy, but since they were short one, Pan pretended to be a boy. The coat was actually her father's. It was better than being naked. She pulled it off the hanger and climbed into it.

Checking herself out in the mirror, she sighed. _I'm making Trunks look like a flasher._ Even though she could be humiliating him right now, she too had dignity and knew Trunks would do something to get back at her. She ran her hands over the front of the coat. _Damn, its so wrinkled and dusty.  
_

Deciding that she better leave now, Pan walked over to the window, about to climb out when she noticed her old beat up notebook open on her nightstand, not on her desk where it should be. Pan's eyes widened and one of the twitched a little. Trunks was reading her story! Trunks was judging her work! Pan was too embarrassed. She crept over to pick it up, but then heard a sound.

It was someone coming up the stairs, and by the pattern and lightness of the footsteps, it was Videl. Pan chewed on her nails as she looked around for a place to hide. The doorknob was turning. Pan grabbed at her hair. The door opened.

Luckily though, Pan had gotten to her senses and climbed under the bed. She saw her mother's feet move across the wood floor in her slippers and lay clothes on her bed. She watched her feet move back out of the room. She sighed and felt her heartbeat go three times over the limit.

How sad that she had to hide from her parents. She stood up and went to the window and jumped down. Then she ran out as fast as she could through the woods, which was pretty fast and was only a blur to humans. She then came to town and still kept running. Her good eyesight kept her from running into people, but she did cause a big breeze. But she was unaware that the high school let out early and ran completely past school girls.

"Pan? Are you alright?" asked Debbie, looking back at Trunks.

Trunks' mouth was open, his eyes wide, and his face completely red. What was Pan thinking? He looked at Debbie and did a nervous laugh. "I-I'm fine. We should probably go now." He moved his friends along. _Pan, you will pay for whatever it is you're doing. You can count on that._

Pan ran all the way to the public locker room where she had changed into her trunks. It was right on the beach. Sighing, she walked inside and unlocked her locker. She quickly got dressed back in clothes and walked out to the beach to find Victoria who was tanning.

She looked up at him when he blocked her sun. "Oh Trunks, you're already dressed. Do you want to leave?"

"Um, yeah, I'm getting a little bored of the water, and I think I'm getting swimmer's ear." She rubbed the back of her neck. "You can stay here if you want."

Victoria stood up, "Nah, if you wait for a minute, I'll be right out." She ran off to the locker room. Pan waited for her to come out. "Alight, I'm done."

Pan nodded and looked down at her watch. It still wasn't late enough. "So where do you want to go next?"

Victoria looked off, thinking. "Um, ah! We can go to the mall!"

Pan sweat dropped. "The mall?"

"Yeah, I totally want to buy this pair of jeans," she grabbed her hand, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Pan just sighed. "Its like hanging out with Bra and Marron."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Pan knew this was going to happen. Here she was, looking at a bunch of dresses that she had no interest in. Victoria on the other hand was loving every minute of it and would occasionally ask something and Pan would reply with "Uh huh", "yeah", or "I think so, too"

Finally though, they exited and it was already dark. The day was over and Pan could finally take her home. They were in the real Trunks' car and driving down the street. "My house is right down this road," Victoria said.

"Wha- oh, yeah. Thanks." Pan already knew where she lived and was almost confused why Victoria told her. They pulled up to her house and Pan turned off the car. "Well, here you go."

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "I had a great time here, Trunks"

Pan nodded with a poor excuse for smile. "Me too, you're really fun."_ I want to stab myself in the ear with a sharpened pencil.  
_

"See you later, Trunks." Before Pan knew what was happening, Victoria pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

"She kissed you?" Trunks asked, smiling by the news. He was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.

Pan was furiously brushing her teeth over the sink in her old room. They were over at the Son house. Trunks often came over before all this came so it wasn't odd to Gohan and Videl. "Its not funny," she said to him with her mouth pouring toothpaste, "It was gross, I kissed my friend."

Trunks just smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe you really went out on a date with her. I would've just said no."

Pan spit out the foam and glared at him. "We will never discuss this."

"No, but I will use it against you."

"That's it!"

Pan chased after Trunks over to her bed and they both started wrestling. Pan pinned Trunks down, but he escaped and it was a tossing of limbs and laughs and giggles. Then it happened.

Pan and Trunks were both blushing as they pulled apart. Trunks cleared his throat and looked away. "Um, well..."

"Yeah, well….." Pan looked up, as if the ceiling was so important to stare at.

Another awkward silence. Then the phone rang and Trunks answered it. "Son residence, Pan speaking." The real Pan rolled her eyes; he had to be so business-like all the time. "Who? Jaden?" Pan jumped up with her mouth open as she stared at Trunks. Trunks looked at her and apparently Pan knew who this guy is. "Oh, hey Jaden….Uh-huh.."

"What's he saying?" Pan whispered.

Trunks put the receiver to his chest so Jaden couldn't hear him. "He said he got your number from a friend."

"Ask him why he wanted my number?"

"Why'd you want he-my number?….Oh….uh…." By the grim look on Trunks' face it wasn't something pleasant.

"Well? What did he say?"

Trunks slowly twisted his head toward her. "H-He wants to take me to the movies for a….date."

"Jaden wants to go out with me? Aah!" She fell back and Trunks couldn't help but gag at the sight of himself being so gay. "You have to!"

"W-What?" Trunks nearly dropped the phone but caught it and put it to his chest. "I'm not going on a date with a dude!"

"I went on a date with Vicky!"

"So, I didn't know you did and I didn't force you!"

"Date him."

"No."

"Date him or I swear I'll-I'll….sing the emo song!"  
Trunks' eyes narrowed. He couldn't stand that song."You wouldn't dare."

Pan smirked and took in a breath of air. "Dear Diary, Mood: Apathetic My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert."

"Pan, I'm warning you! Stop singing that stupid song."

"Then date him."

"I said no."

"Then I have no choice but to skip to my favorite part."

"Favorite part?"

"You can watch me read "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life If I said I like girls I'd only be half right."

Trunks' nearly screamed at her words. "Fine! Fine!" He picked up the phone, "It's a date." Pan only smiled as he hung up the phone and glared at her. "I will never hear of this, and you owe me big time."

Pan nodded, "Anything you want, emo-kid."

Trunks tackled Pan down on the bed.


	8. Power Punching Princess

**Power Punching Princess**

Pan and Trunks flew to Dende's tower to see how the potion was doing. "It's almost done," said Dende when they asked, "Just give it a few more days."

Pan nodded, "Well, we have to head back to Capsule Corp."

"Busy today?" Dende asked. He noticed that Trunks hadn't said anything since he got there.

Pan smiled, "Yep, Trunks has a date today."

Dende smiled and looked at him, "Really? Who is this lucky lady?" Trunks glared daggers at him that made his spine have chills. "Uh, oops, sorry."

Pan smacked Trunks on the back, "Don't worry, Trunks. He's a real gentleman." That just made him more angry and Pan giggled at his frustration.

They took off to the sky and landed at Capsule Corp. Entering Trunks' room, Pan forced him to the bathroom. She furiously washes his hair that made him yelp out. She then furiously dried his hair with a towel and brought back out of the bathroom. Trunks felt like a rag doll being tossed around. Did every girl go through this?

Pan was starting to brush Trunks' long black hair as she turned on the curling iron. Trunks eyed it.

"Where did you get that?" He looked at up at her and noticed she had her mouth full of bobby pins. "Where'd you get those?"

"You're sister's room," she said as she forced him to look forward. Pan began curling the ends. Trunks was as still as a statue; he'd rather fight against his father than have a hot rod only inches from his head.

And speaking of which, the door opened and both Trunks and Pan looked to see Vegeta staring at them. They blinked at him, and he at them. Then he closed the door and shook his head. His son was doing hair! He walked down the stairs where Bulma was searching through a catalogue. "I have two daughters, but no son," he mumbled. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and looked up the stairs.

Pan looked down at Trunks, "Everything going to be okay?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." She finished doing his hair.

* * *

Trunks looked at his watch and sighed. He had no idea who this Jaden guy was or looked like since Pan didn't give him a good description. 

"He's some-what tall, and he's got kind of short hair, and he's got these cute blue eyes, or were they green?"

So here he was, just sitting back on the bench, waiting for some guy to recognize him. Damn, he hated everything.

"Yo, Pan." Trunks turned to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes smiling at him. He was wearing jeans with holes and slits in the knees and a black t-shirt that said 'I don't care what you say so shut up' on it. Also he saw that the boy was wearing pink eye shadow and what looked like lipstick. Trunks put on his best fake smile. Was he suppose to be a dude or a chick?

"Hey," Trunks said, trying his best to react like Pan would. "Um, Jaden."

Jaden smiled and walked up to him, "So, do you wanna hit the skating rink or something?"

"Sure," Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he could pretend to fall and sprain his ankle and have to go home early.

They walked down the sidewalk since emo kid didn't seem to own a car; Trunks wasn't surprised. When they came to the skating rink, Jaden bought the tickets and paid for them to rent skates. Only when they put on the skates, he didn't want to go on the floor.

Trunks watched the people go counter clockwise in a circle. He and Jaden were just standing there, with skates on, doing nothing. He sighed through his nose. Usually when he went to skating rinks, he usually skated in the rink.

"You wanna skate?" Trunks finally asked him.

Jaden shook his head, "I don't want to be with the other people. I want to be my own crowd."

Trunks gave him a confused and dumb look. "Whatever, I'm gonna have fun." He walked out on the floor and started skating by himself. Was it a woman problem? He felt so lonely right now, upset that he was alone.

_Dende, I am a chick._ He could practically see the Namek nodding his head.

Then a boy skated past and pinched Trunks' butt.

"Ow!" Trunks rubbed the sore spot on his rear, "Dumb kid. I should knock him right on his ass."

But Trunks ignored him and skated again. Then the boy came back around and slapped it. Trunks growled at him as he turned back and smiled at him. Boys are creeps. Did that thought just come through his head?

Getting a little aggravated, Trunks walked back on the floor next to Jaden who was still standing against the wall. "You tired?" he asked.

"Did you not see that boy grab my ass like a hundred times?" Trunks half-yelled at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" If he saw someone pinch Pan's rear, he'd be charged with manslaughter.

Jaden shrugged, "You can take care of yourself."

Trunks gave him a death glare and gripped his fist. "And you call yourself a man," he grumbled. Trunks so wanted to punch this guy square in the face. "Lets just go."

"You not having fun?"

"Does it look like I'm having fun?" He moved over to a table and began entrapping his skates while grumbling.

"I'm sorry you didn't have fun," Jaden 'tried' to apologize.

"Lets just leave." _I'm about to have a bitch fit._

When they got their shoes on, they walked out the front where Trunks was greeted by the same boy but now he was with two other ones. They pointed and whistled at him and yelled out perverse words. _Gay dumbasses_. But when one of them walked right up to them, and started saying things that Trunks was too angry to hear. He tried to ignore the feeling of rage and hatred toward the immature boys, but when one of them happen to do a certain signal to him, he flipped.

The boy who had done the sign saw how angry he got, he turned to his buddy and laughed. Trunks tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned back, Trunks pulled his fist back and let go. The punch hit him square in the nose and jaw and he was lifted off the ground and thrown back a few feet. He just laid there on the ground, moaning.

"Oh my god!" One yelled as they ran over to their friend and picked him up. His nose and mouth were severely bleeding and Trunks had felt a bone crack; he didn't care.

"C'mon, this chick is crazy!" The two of them half-carried, half-dragged their friend away.

"Yeah that's right!" Trunks yelled, "Next time I'll kick all your asses and make you eat your own spleen! How dare you mess with Pan like that! She should kick all your asses!" He turned around, but instead of seeing just Jaden, it was him and two uniformed officers and a squad car. "Oh snap."

* * *

"Thanks officer, we'll watch over her," Gohan was doing the death grip on Gohan's shoulder, and if Trunks had ever been afraid of him, it was now. Gohan looked like he would've had a heart attack when the officer dropped him off at the Son residence. Videl looked like she was going to beat him, and probably was. 

The officer nodded and Gohan shut the door. "What the hell were you (bleep) thinking?" Trunks winced; he had never, ever heard Gohan swear and it was terrifying. "A damn officer dropped you off because you (bleep) punched a boy! (bleep) Pan! What the hell were you thinking? You can't just get into fights, god(bleep)!" Trunks was now backing into the corner when he saw the vein throbbing in Gohan's forehead. "You're much stronger than others and you know that, so why the hell did you make such a huge mistake? Dende, Pan! Why the hell did you do that!"

"I-I'm sorry, but those boys were being very rude," Trunks defended. He wasn't sure how tell to Gohan that he was being groped. It was ashamed to just think it, let alone, say it.

"You don't go around sucker punching people just because their not nice, Pan."

"No, this one boy kept grabbing my…butt, and it ticked me off. And out in the parking lot he and his buddies were yelling really perverted things at me, and I got mad!" Trunks yelled in defense.

"Boys are pigs, I've told you that many times! You should've just walked away."

"They walked right up to us."

"Us?" That time it was Videl. She looked a lot calmer now.

"Yeah," Trunks told her, "I was out with a boy named Jaden. He's a friend from school."

"And he didn't stand up for you?" Videl now pushed past Gohan to look at her 'daughter'.

"Not a damn thing. He just stood there and said 'I can take care of myself'. So I did." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Still, you shouldn't punch anybody just because their being pricks," said Gohan.

Pan's cocky side started coming out in Trunks. "You would've punched him," he mumbled, but Gohan heard him.

"And why's that?"

"Because he did this!" Trunks showed him the sign and Gohan straightened up and chewed on his lip. Yes, Gohan knew that sign and if he saw anyone do that to his little girl, he would definitely go after them.

Videl's jaw had dropped when Trunks showed them. "Oh no he didn't!" She put a hand on her hip. "You better had knocked that guy out, you should've broken his nose!"

_I probably broke more than that._ Trunks looked up at her, "So, am I in trouble?"

Gohan sighed. "No, you're not in trouble, but next time think before you act, got that missy?"  
"Yes sir," Trunks said.

"Good, now hurry up and go to bed."

Trunks half ran up the stairs and into Pan's room. He got dressed and climbed into bed and that's when someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Videl poked her head in. "Hey sweetie." She walked over to him. "I just came up here to tuck you in. Your dad is still a little shaken up, so he's down stairs." She fiddled with the edge of the mattress. "Are you feeling all right?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been acting weird these last couple of weeks." Trunks swallowed and Videl sighed, "Well, never mind. I guess it's a teenager thing. Goodnight." Videl kissed him on the forehead. "My power punching princess." She left and Trunks turned his head and looked in the mirror. Pan stared back at him.


	9. Some Things Are Meant Sober

**Some things are Better Meant Sober**

They had gotten word that the potion was nearly complete, they had to just wait one more day. Pan was very excited. She couldn't wait to have her normal life back. She was getting sick and tired of all this paper work. Sure she got it, but it was just so much!

Sighing out of boredom, she reached for a pen and pulled the pants leg back to see her new shin. Popping off the cap, she pressed the ink to her skin and began making doodles. When there was a giant flower, squiggles, and curly cues, she heard a knock on the door. 

"Hm? Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me, dude, now open up."

Pan recognized the voice as Goten's. "Come in."

Goten opened the door and came in with his same goofy smile. "Yo, how about you take the rest of the-" He stopped when he saw Pan's leg with drawings over it. "Um, run out of paper?"

"Ah!" She quickly covered it up, "Um, never mind that. What were you going to say?"

Goten shook his head. Trunks was weird nowadays. "I was wondering if you wanted to take the rest of the day off and go out to Pinaka's with me?"

Pan blinked. She wasn't sure what Pinaka was, but it seemed that Trunks was familiar with it so she pretended to be. "Sure, I'll tell my secretary." She got up and walked out the door to her Trunks' assistant office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, all he wanted to do was all day was nothing, but here was degrading himself by, what? Cleaning toilets. Trunks grumbled as he added more cleaner inside the bowl. His long black hair, Pan's hair, was tied in a ponytail and held back with the old faithful orange bandana. He'd rather be at the office doing inventory by himself than dealing with Videl's neat-freak rampage. At least Gohan had been smart and said he was working over time at his job.

Trunks sighed as he flushed the water. That had been his third time cleaning the toilet, each time Videl picked out the most tiniest of spot and told him to do it again.

"Are you done?"

Trunks saw Videl lean against the doorway with a basket of folded laundry. "Yeah, and this time I got it good."

"I'll be the judge of that." She put down the basket and walked over to the porcelain throne with her nose only an inch away from the surface as she scanned it.

Trunks swallowed. He didn't want to clean anymore, and he definitely didn't want to clean the same thing over and over again. His hands were pruney and they smelled like Comet.

"You did a good job this time," Videl said as she straightened up. "You can take a break, the house is nearly clean." Nearly! Trunks had made this house shine! "Why don't you see what Bra is up to?"

He laughed nervously, "U-Um, that's okay." _I really don't want to be hanging out with my sister._ "I think I'm just going to go out for a while."

But then the phone downstairs started ringing. "Sweetie, will you get that?"

"Yeah, hold on." Trunks walked down the stairs and answered it on the fourth ring. "Son residence, Pan speaking."

"Trunks?"

Trunks jumped. He didn't recognize the voice, and how did this person know who he really was? "Um, excuse me?"

"It's me, Dende."

"Dende? You have a phone?"

"Well, it was probably better than meeting you. The potion is ready."

Trunks smiled widely, "Serious? That's awesome!"

"You and Pan better get here and drink it quickly though. I've read that in an hour, it will be useless."

"Then I better find her. We'll see you there."

"Alright."

Trunks hung up, feeling lighter than air. This was it. It was all going to be over today, and then they would never have to think about all the embarrassing things they had to go through. He could sing, but he'd rather get in touch with Pan.

He dialed his office's number and on the third ring, his secretary answered. "Capsule Corporations, how may I help you?"

"Hey, can I speak to Mr. Breifs?"

"He took the rest of the day off with his friend."

Trunks rolled his eyes. So Pan was taking it easy, like that was new to him. "Do you know where they went?"

"I believe they went to Packo's, or Penguins, or Pink Panther's..."

Trunks blinked, "Um, what?"

"Some bar, he always goes there every Tuesday."

"Pinaka's!"

"That's the one. May I leave a- "

But Trunks hung up and was dashing out the door. He got into the family car and drove off. Why would Pan go to a bar! She was underage! Well, not technically. He growled as he gripped the steering wheel.

"You better not be doing something stupid, Pan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Trunks," Goten said, "I think you've had enough to drink."

"Don't you tell me I've had too much to frink!" Pan snapped at him with a slurred voice before she started laughing histerically. "Ha Ha! I totally said 'frink'! Ha Ha!"

Goten felt so embarrassed. Trunks only had one margarita and half a beer. That wasn't usually enough to get him drunk. "All right, maybe we should get you home. You are definitely going to be hung over tomorrow."

Pan shook her head, "I can totally take care of myself, but you might have to be the DF."

"DF?"

Pan nodded, laughing. "Yeah, designated flyer." She started laughing histerically again. "Dude, we can fly! We should totally become superheroes!" Goten was so embarrassed. Thank Dende it was just them in the bar and the bartender. Not many people came here on Tuesdays. "Do you think I would cute in tights?"

"Uh..."

"I could totally pass for Wonder Woman."

"W-Wonder Woman!" Goten repeated.

Pan laughed again, "Oops, I totally forgot! Sorry, thought I was a woman there for a second."

Goten jumped with his eye twitching. "Wh-What the heck is wrong with you"

Then there was a loud disturbance near the entrance. "Please miss! You aren't allowed in here without ID."

Trunks pushed past the bartender and marched up to the table where Pan and Goten were at. Goten jumped when he saw what he thought was his niece.

"Pan! What are you doing here! You can't drink!" Goten snapped at him.

Trunks' chest swelled. He looked over at Pan, who was totally wasted. "Why are you letting him get that drunk!" he snapped back at him, using Pan's angry crazy woman voice that made Goten duck in his seat. "He's so drunk he can barely stand! How could you let him do that!"

Goten blinked, "Pan, he's nearly thirty! He can drink."

"Ooh, karaoke," Pan said as she skipped off.

"Look, if you see how drunk he is, you shouldn't let him embarrass himself that badly?"

"I think he can take care of himself, Pan."

"What are you talking about? Just look at hi-" Trunks stopped when he saw that Pan was gone. "Oh no! Where is she!"

"Hey Mickey! You so fine, you so fine, you blow my mind! Hey Mickey!" Pan was singing.

"Gah!" Goten and Trunks both shouted.

Pan continued singing. "Oh Mickey what a pity, you don't understand. You take me by the heart, and you take me by the hand. Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Mickey!"

Trunks was shaking with embarrassment and anger. _Damn you, Pan._ He marched up to the stage and took her arm. "C'mon, princess, we're leaving."

"Catch me!" Pan shouted before she jumped off the stage and landed on Trunks.

_(A/N): Hey guys, just so you know, Pan was singing 'Hey Mickey' by Tony Bastil, a song I don't own.  
_


	10. Normal with New Adjustments

Normal with New Adjustments

"Dende Pan, You just had to go out drinking, didn't you?" Trunks cursed at her. Pan was sitting on his couch with a bag of ice on top of her head. "Geez, Dende just got done making the potion, and it was ready, and what do you do? You hurl it back up!"

Pan was not feeling good, she was having her first ever hangover. "Hey, I didn't know he made it already!"

"It doesn't matter, Pan!" Trunks pointed a finger at her, "You're underage!"

"Not in this body, Trunks! You should be glad I didn't go to a strip joint and done the stripping. How would you like that to appear in Entertainment Weekly?" Pan yelled at him.

"Don't get me started today, Pan! I'm in a bad mood!"

"You're in a bad mood? I'm more hung over than a rock star after a tour!"

"It doesn't matter," Trunks sighed as plopped down in the armchair in front of the couch, "You need to feel better soon. We're having the Spring Convention at CC tonight."

"Uh….what?"

Trunks glared at her, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"How can I forget about it when I didn't know about it in the first place?"

"It was on the bulletin!"

"…..There's a bulletin?"

"Aaaah!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo! Another breeze swept under Trunks legs. He was definitely not used to dresses and hoped he never would be. The dress was long and silver. Videl had picked it out, and Trunks had to practice walking in high heels; he had no more dignity left.

He and his "parents" walked up the stairs to the Capsule Corp. Hall. Trunks balanced himself in the thin heels; his feet were aching. The doors opened and his mother greeted them. "I'm so glad you came. Welcome." She moved aside and allowed them to enter.

It looked just like all the other dances, balls, and other occasions that were held in the hall. There were streamers, balloons, posters, a large snack table, waiters, and a dj. People in tuxedos and dresses dancing to the music. Trunks looked around for Pan and was thankful she wore a tuxedo and put it on good, too.

"Hey there," Trunks said. "You look good."

Pan smiled, "So do you, for wearing a dress, anyway."

Trunks laughed, "Well, I guess I know how hard it is to walk in high heels now."

"Wanna dance?" Pan asked.

"Think you can lead?" Trunks asked.

Pan took his hand, "Sure I can." She led him to the dance floor where they waltzed to the classical music.

They danced pretty well for Pan never knowing how to properly lead, but she did all right. People circled around them to watch. They swept the floor in a fluid motion and everyone clapped

"Don't take such wide steps, Pan."

"Shut up and dance."

They danced until the song was over and they bowed as everyone clapped. Pan took Trunks over to the crowd as more people seeped into the middle to dance the next song. They split apart and Trunks stood next to the snack table and waited for Pan to come back.

It was then he saw one of his colleagues flirting with his baby sister. Being the big brother that he was, Trunks marched right over. "Um excuse me, Travis, but what might you being doing with Bra?"

The man looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, can't you see I'm with a lady here? I know you're jealous but you have to wait in line." He turned back to Bra, "Now, where was I?"

"I SAID MOVE!" Trunks yelled and made the man jump up and run.

Bra placed her hands on her hips. "You sounded exactly like my brother. Who are you tell guys off for me?"

Trunks glared at her, "You're br-" crap. "-est friend."

Bra raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say…brest?"

"I had something in my teeth," Trunks said as he marched off. Damn his sister. Then he noticed a group of girls acting like squawking geese near the corner and saw Pan squeeze herself out.

"Ah, now ladies, I can't really talk much," Pan said nervously, "I've gotta do some…uh…things." It was then she rushed past Trunks and toward the stairs. Trunks followed her and saw her catching her breath next to the stairs. "Argh! I couldn't breathe back there!"

Trunks chuckled, "I know that feeling."

Pan looked back and smiled at him, "I heard you yelling. Let me guess, Bra?"

"Does she always lead guys on like that?"

"Hey, she's got the beauty."

They both sat down on the stairs. Pan sighed, "Trunks, do you ever think that we'll ever get our bodies back to normal?"

Trunks looked over to her, "Don't think so negatively, I'm sure the answer is somewhere around here and pretty soon we'll be able to continue with our lives."

"Well well well," they looked to see Bulma with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face standing next to Videl, "Look who's caught under the mistletoe?"

"What?" Trunks asked. Bulma pointed up and there was an old piece of wilting mistletoe nailed to the railing. "That's from last Christmas."

"Doesn't matter," said Videl, "It still counts. Now kiss and make-up"

Both of them blushed. "Mom!" Pan shouted embarrassed. She meant it at Videl, but Bulma answered.

"Don't give me that, Trunks. It's just a small peck on the lips."

Trunks sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Dende's tower ((A/N): don't you just hate these little interruptions?), Mr. Popo came running towards the green guardian with a book in his hands. "Dende, come look at this!"

Dende looked back at him, "What is it, Mr. Popo?"

"It concerns the potion with Pan and Trunks."

"Well?"

He opened the book to a page where there were pictures of ancient drawings, but Dende wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be seeing. "You know how Pan wasn't able to keep the potion down?"

"Yes, I'm still not able to get the smell out of my robes."

"Well, it says that as long as it touched her lips it's okay," he pointed to some of the scriptions, "All they have to do is kiss and it'll work, but it has to be within twenty four hours of when the potion was drunk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan and Trunks inclined their heads together, almost touching. Videl and Bulma were in giggling fits.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dende frowned, "Looks like those two will never return to normal then." He sighed and faced back towards the Earth. As if anyone would be able to make Pan and Trunks kiss each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAM!

Pan and Trunks flew back in different directions, both unconscious. Bulma and Videl both gasped, seeing what happened to their kids. Suddenly from their bodies, a red ki rose up from the body of Trunks, and a blue ki rose from the body of Pan and switched in mid-air. Both mothers watched in horror.

Pan moaned and shifted a little. Trunks did the same and they both slowly sat up. Pan rubbed her eyes, "Oww, that hurt." She blinked at the sound of her voice. "My voice! It's girly!"

Trunks blinked his eyes into focus, "My hair! It's short!"

"I have curves!"

"I don't!"

"We're normal again!" They both shouted with glee and hugged each other, both too happy to contain themselves.

Bulma and Videl stepped up, both looking disgruntle and utterly confused. Bulma shifted her eyes between the two. "What the heck is going on?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone screamed out in laughter, the loudest being Goten, even Vegeta was chuckling. Pan and Trunks were sitting on the couch at Trunks' house with their heads bowed in shame and embarrassment.

"I told you we should've gone ahead and told Mom. Now they have more stories to taunt us with," Trunks hissed at Pan.

Pan glared at him, "Shut it, Trunks."

Goten wiped the tears from his eyes, "So let me get this straight. For the last month, you guys have been in each other's bodies?" They nodded. Another roar of laughter.

"That explains how flamboyant you've been acting lately," Vegeta said in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Flamboyant!" Trunks cried out. Pan suddenly became interested in the ceiling.

"And that's why you were so weird at the bar," Goten said.

"Hey, I never drank before!" Pan defended.

Bra snickered, "Does that mean you've seen each other naked?" Pan and Trunks looked away, blushing. Gohan did a spit take with his drink.

"Ha! Trunks started his period then!" Marron yelled as she pointed at them both. "And Pan kissed a girl!" Uub laughed, "And Trunks kissed a man!"

"Hey the only man I kissed was Gohan!" Okay, that didn't help. Trunks blushed and Gohan gagged.

The two of them wanted to crawl under a rock to escape the taunting laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan was sitting down on the balcony with her legs hanging out the railing. It was finally over. All they had to do now was go through a few more weeks of torture and everything would be back to normal. She sighed.

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked up and saw Trunks leaning against the doorway. She nodded and patted the seat next to her. "Go ahead."

He sat down next to her and let his legs hang out just like hers. "Well, at least everything's almost normal."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but we're going to be taunted with this for….the rest of our lives."

He sighed too, "Yeah, no way we can beat that, huh? Well, we'll be able to laugh about this someday."

"Who's laughing?"

He smiled at her, "Funny, all we had to do was kiss."

"We should've done that a long time ago." Like he said, the answer was right in front of him. She looked at him when she felt his arm wrap around her.

"You know," he said with his eyes glistening, "We never did have a proper kiss"

Pan's cheeks tinged with pink as they both inclined their heads and caught each other's lips. Pan leaned into the kiss and Trunks wrapped his arms around her. It seemed like it was all a dream. Her heart was fluttering and she felt like she was flying. Her lips were bruised and tingling.

Flash

Trunks and Pan pulled apart and saw Goten with a camera and Bra with a victory sign.

"Won't this look good for the year book, huh Pan?" Bra giggled.

Trunks and Pan immediately stood up, "You jerks!" Trunks yelled before they ran after them. Goten and Bra took to the skies with Pan and Trunks right behind them.

Goten tossed the camera to Bra, who waved it in front of her brother. "Want it, Trunksetta?"

"Get back here!"

Pan stopped in midair and smiled. Yes, life was back to normal, with only a few new adjustments.

End.

_(A/N): I'd like to thank all of these: Happyface101, Tanja88, ladybugg, Unforgivable Horror, Benny-JPanimeluver, rocks and glass, supersaiyanx, I luv DBZ and Naruto, ClassicBeauty09, Window Flower, happychica, animeangel404, Silver Shiko, sin, as, AlondraM, Witch of Erie Knoll, Dannibabe051, Karma7k, lor, EarthsWriter, Spark10111, Chrissy, Zangya X, xinghua, Fangirl44, bmrdbgt, Atticus, Pammy, gaetagirl, Scan, Chrissy Dolucci (I don't know if its the same Chrissy), BlueNightGVZ2431, Synergy Flames, and titan firestorm. If I forgot you or if I mispelled your names, let me know.  
_


End file.
